gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Larson
Miles Larson'' is a main character in '''Glee: The Next Generation. '''He could best be described as being the Sam role in the fan fiction. Miles is the best friend of Jaxon Pierce. He made his debut in the first episode, For Your Entertainment. Miles started off as jock and quasi-bully in Glee Club, who discovered the real person inside him that he wanted to be. Miles evolved into one of the main characters in the series, almost becoming an anti-hero with moments when his bully past comes out. "What I love best about Miles is that he's a complex character. It's fun to write about his insecurities and to explore his darker side, such as his past as a bully," says JamesonOTP about Miles. He was created by wiki member SouthernSwag. Background Prior to the beginning of Glee: The Next Generation, Miles was a kid just trying to survive the wrath of his stepfather. His real dad passed away when he was younger, and it resulted in his mother remarrying a man who isn't loving or caring in the least. He constantly screams at Miles, and the two can almost always be found in an argument. Miles always had a passion for music though, and he took piano lessons since he was a young child. Once he met Jaxon, the two quickly became best friends, and he trusts him more than anyone. Miles has had an interesting journey of character development over the course of the series. It has been stated and shown that prior to For Your Entertainment, Miles was a jock and a bully. He had been friends with Jaxon Pierce and Kevin Rhodes since preschool, where they met when Miles defended Jaxon from Kevin who stole Jaxon's juice. Right before auditioning for Glee Club, Miles and Jaxon's friendship was strained, but this was fixed thanks to Glee Club's influence, which changed Miles from a bully into a vulnerable and honorable teen with a good heart. This is likely because the friendships and dymanics in Glee Club allowed Miles to feel comfortable dropping the tough exterior that he put up to hide his insecurities. Biography Season One Miles Larson makes his series debut in the beginning of For Your Entertainment. He is the third person person to audition for the New Directions, and performs an excellent version of Light On. He gets praise from Rachel Berry and a compliment on his appearance from Kurt to Blaine, and then proceeds to get accepted into the club. He then smiles at Bella James and promising himself not to fade in the background and performs The Nicest Kids in Town with the rest of the New Directions. Proud is an absolutely huge episode for Miles. He stars the episode off by helping Bella out in opening her locker, telling her that he had the locker last year and says it just takes a little bit of elbow grease. Miles than reveals he is a sophomore, while Bella is just a freshman, the two then proceed to walk to auditions together. He opens the door for her and mentions how gentleman are a dying breed. Miles than makes it clear that Jaxon isn't able to do both cheerleading and football at the same time, causing the boy to choose the latter. He gives him knuckles and is proud of the choice he made. Miles later makes a mean comment about Breezy as she is about to perform, saying 'easy, breezy, beautiful color girl'. Miles later enters the locker room after practice and after the boys were saying he had the position in the bag. Kevin then yells at Miles, saying how the position was his, which takes Miles aback. He then tells Kevin that the position belongs to whoever earns it. He later is in the courtyard reading a book when Bella approaches him. Miles tells her his disappointment in losing out on the QB spot. He mentions how he wanted it so badly, and Bella tries to encourage him. She then asks him why he wears sunglasses, asking if his dad hits him. Miles quickly shoots that idea down, and he tells her that he was in a car accident when he was younger. It caused a huge gash down his eye and cheek. Bella then removes his glasses, and she tells him how beautiful his eyes are and how great of a singer he is. Miles then tells Bella to reveal what she is hiding, and she tells him that she is bisexual and her mother doesn't really approve. Miles responds by telling her that she is the best singer in the New Directions. Bella than says how it is unfair that she can't call him beautiful, but he can call her a great singer. Miles than says how people can't take their eyes of his scars and that he isn't beautiful, proceeding to put his sunglasses back on and telling her Bella he'll see her in Glee Club before walking off. He has a voiceover where he questions why he is always running and talking about his insecurities. He says that he can't let those insecurities have power over him. Miles continues on about how it was an awful week and he had been falling in the background. His parents disapproval of him getting surgery to fix the scar also made him realize how he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Money can't buy him happiness and he had begin to struggle with a bit of depression. Miles then takes a seat beside Bella and apologizes to her, which she quickly accepts. He then leads the New Directions on the song Proud. At the end of the number, the young man overcomes his insecurities and crushes his sunglasses and throws them in the trashcan, showing how the scar didn't have power over him. Miles makes his next appearance in Battle of the Sexes, where he is mentioned missing from auditions to be at football practice. He later nominates Jaxon as team leader for the competition, saying how he knows his stuff and his dedicated. Miles then tells the number that they could perform, which Jaxon says he loves. Miles later rushes to Jaxon's aid when he misses on a jump while practicing the routine. Miles then appears next to Bella as she is walking to the bus. He offers her a ride, and Bella jokes how he is trying to get performance secrets out of her. He then says how he just wants to give her a ride home, but Bella accuses him of having an ulterior motive. Miles says that he isn't like that, and he doesn't want to have sex unless he knows it is the right thing to do. Bella mentions how Hallie suffered because of a guy's ulterior motive before agreeing to the date. Miles smiles at her acceptance. He then performs in You Get What You Give with the rest of the New Directions Boys, throwing his fedora into the audience when the number ends. In Two of Hearts, he is first seen ignoring India's attempts to flirt with him, and only gives her information on where to find Mr. Schuester, mentioning how he is waiting to see someone and can't escort her there. Bella eventually shows, and Miles then asks her out and to be his girlfriend. She says he is a great friend and she she is confused about her feeling for him and Hallie, which sinks his mood. He later comes to Bella's locker and helps her carry her books, well planning to come over and talk to Bella at her house. He mentions how confused he is and that they need to work things out, and Bella says how he is nothing like other guys. He says will support her no matter what. After Miles talks to her, the two end up singing a duet of Two of Hearts together. Invitationals is another big episode for Miles. He receives bad news, and is he forced to tell Mr. Schuester that he can't attend Invitationals. Apparently Sue moved the night of his musical to the same night as the competition, and Miles say he has to be there to perform his part as the Cowardly Lion. Mr Schuester smiles and says that he is understand and that they will all come to support him. He later is shown practicing one his solos in the musical, singing If I Only Had The Nerve with a few other kids. He goes in and sits next next to Jaxon instead of Bella where he reveals that Bella loves Hallie and not him, and he tells Jaxon how he won't be able to attend Invitationals. He then tells Jaxon to divide his vocals and give them to underused singers. Miles then proceeds to perform Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes with Bella, but the performance becomes overwhelming and he leaves the choir room sobbing. Jaxon comes to comfort him, and Miles says it hurts to much to singer with her. They come to the realization that they both sung "Two of Hearts", and Miles encourages Jaxon and tells him to show those other choirs up. In the end, he performs Sure Fire Winners with the rest of the New Directions. He makes an appearance in This is Halloween performing in the earlier New Direction numbers. He is later seen supporting Hallie, Bella, James, and Jaxon against their feud against Evan and India. He fights back by singing We're Not Gonna Take It with the rest of his side to combat the other side. Mentioned at the beginning of My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?, he is apparently being considered for the duet at Sectionals. His only other appearance is singing vocals in There For You. In Don't Turn Around, Miles is seen suggesting that the kids perform 'You Make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship At Sectionals. He later then performs in Tonight, Tonight. The Most Magical Music On Earth shows the results of Hallie and Bella's decision. Miles is now with Bella and the two are officially a couple. They are seen playing around in a flirting manner, while Miles asks what changed her mind. Bella isn't sure what the right decision is and says it's confusing having feels for two people. She ends the discussion by saying he way the one she loved, and Miles kisses her on the forehead. They tell themselves that are official no matter what and lace their fingers while walking down the halls, as a sad Hallie watches. Battle For Sectionals shows Miles performing in both numbers and competing in the competition with Blow and Bulletproof. He is seen comforting Hallie later, saying that Chastity will never get away with what she said to her, mentioning that the cameras caught her being backed up into the corner. Bella and Miles put their arms around Hallie and continue to comfort her. He goes back to saying how he was just the boy who hid behind the glasses before joining New Directions. He still believes they lost, but celebrates when they realize they won and performs I Made It as a victory song with some of the other guys. Miles is seen walking in the hallway with Hallie and Bella in Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, and questions what got her so worked up in the choir room. When she reveals the materialistic view India had on Christmas upset her, Miles gets an idea. He then leads the New Directions in a performance of Where Are You Christmas, which he explains after that Christmas is about the feeling and friends and family, and not just the gifts. He joins the other New Directions Boys for a performance of Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. At the beginning of The Power of Love, he leads a number of The Power of Love with Bella as the song New Directions chose for the wedding. He is shown in the choir room briefly later. By the beginning of Love Conquers All, Miles begins to notice something is up with John. He looks down and notices that John is wearing a wristband, and says how he has been wearing it all day. Kevin and Miles quickly assume that it tattoo, but John says it isn't. As Kevin walks off and John begins to walk away as well, but Miles grabs his wrist to stop him. John grimaces and Miles pull down his wristband to reveal a nasty cut. He questions if John did it himself, to which John quickly replies saying it was an accident. Miles says that he should go see somebody, but John screams at him to stay out of his life and Beiste comes tell them to focus, ending the conversation. He performs Call It What You Want at the end of the episode. The feud is shown to be continuing on in British Invasion, where John is seen clawing at his long sleeved shirt which Miles confronts him about it. John continues to say it was an accident, and that there is no need to make it a national incident. Miles tells John he isn't stupid and eventually the cuts will get too deep and that is really going to hurt the people that love him. John screams that he doesn't care and storms off, and Miles yells after him saying that if he doesn't get help that he will tell, and John doesn't look back. He later practices football and catches a pass and sings Golden Skans while he is practicing. Miles looks over at John, and says that he is not talking to him. Jaxon tells them to cool it, and John edges Miles on telling him to tell people. Miles pleads with him saying they could get him help, to which John replies that he doesn't need any help and shoves Miles. The two boys than get in a fight, landing several punches until Jaxon and Kevin can separate them. Coach Beiste then runs over and yells at the two to go to Figgin's office. Miles breaks the moments of silence in Figgin's office by saying he was just trying to help John, which he responds by saying he doesn't have a problem. Beiste continues to yell at them, and she knows things aren't normal. Miles than reveals that John is cutting himself, and even if John hates him for telling. John sits there quietly and Beiste removes his wristband, showing the cuts. Beiste is shocked and warns him how dangerous it is. Figgins has to suspend both boys, and he goes on saying that John isn't allowed to return until he completes a rehab program with Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester. John says it isn't fair, but Beiste says that they to stop or it could kill him. Figgins reveals the two won't be able to participate in Regionals, to which Miles protests since the New Directions will get disqualified for being a member short. Figgins says he can't change it since there is zero tolerance fighting policy. John blames Miles for what has happened and says that he just wanted Miles to butt out and storms out of the office. Miles then talks about the situation with Bella in the hallway, saying Kevin will take his duet with Honey, and Bella mentions he is irreplacable to her, and the two then share a kiss. In Regionals, Miles appears outside with Bella, and the two share a moment together. He mentions that she'll do amazing and encourages her and takes in the smell of her perfume. They then share another kiss. Miles is shown applauding and cheering when New Directions wins and smiles at Bella. By the time Heal the World comes along, Miles and John are getting along and both back from their suspension. They stand up to Azimo to protect Lucas from him. When Louis says that Miles isn't all that tough, he sings Bad, with the other boys backing him up. Azimo and Louis call it lame and a gay slur, angering Jaxon. Miles is shown being upset about the news about Lucas and sings in They Don't Care About Us. Miles has a brief scene with India in the beginning of (It's) Hairspray, where it's revealed that he is cheating on Bella with India. She questions his loyalty to her and convinces her that what he is doing isn't really cheating at all since Bella is still in love with Hallie. Miles remains quiet, but it's obvious India's words have had a major impact on how he views his relationship with Bella, and India promises to see Miles after auditions for the musical. He is shown watching India's audition and reveals that he is actually really into musicals. Miles proceeds to audition for the role of Wilbur with James in dual audition, and the duo sings You're Timeless to Me. Miles is revealed to have gotten the role he wants, and he covers for John when he runs off. Bella is getting ready for her performance as Tracy, and he gives her a compliment. India continues to pressure him to reveal that he is dating her to Bella. The latter later questions while Miles is watching India's performance and why he didn't watch hers. Miles continues to reassure her that things are fine. Jaxon later confronts Miles in the changing room, and he tells Miles he knows about the affair. Miles gets defensive and quickly accuses Jaxon of cheating on James before having Jaxon storm out. As the musical ends, Miles sucumbs to the pressure and kisses India. In Ignorance, the conflict between Bella and India continues to heat up, with both girls wanting him. Bella flirts with him in a song and dances with him, and at the end of the episode, Bella gives Miles the final decision on who is going to take to prom. He doesn't respond, knowing he will completely let go of whatever girl he doesn't choose. At the beginning of Pretty In Pink, Miles is revealed to be sitting in a boutique waiting for their girlfriends to try on dresses, and he expresses discomfort at being made to do this. It is then revealed that Miles chose India, and he kisses her once she comes out from the dressing rooms. The two seem bored with the shop, and then proceed to make their exit. The couple is seen making out and being all over each other in the limo, before Jaxon calls him out on it. He yells at Miles for doing that while Bella was in the car, before Miles brings up Evan again. The argument is stopped when Breezy tells them all to be quiet. Miles then raps in Glamorous, while India and Quinn perform it. Miles makes a minor appearance in Vegas, and he sings Leaving Las Vegas with Nicole, as one of their performances for Nationals and are met with a round of applause from the audience. During Sing-Off, Bella sings the song Ghost, and she makes it apparent that she is trying to make Miles feel bad. He sinks down into his seat, and India grabs his hand to encourage him. He later casts his vote for India for the winner of the competition, mentioning that her pole dancing was hot. At the beginning of LDN, Miles is seen carrying India's bags and struggling with the weight of them. He then questions what she could manage to pack in these to make them so heavy. He also performs in both LDN and Cheers (Drink To That). Summer Love Miles appears at the beginning of the episode and performs School's Out with the rest of the New Directions. With all of his friends out of town, he is forced to hang out with Hallie and neither of them are exactly excited by the prospect. They both acknowledge Miles has moved on from Bella, and the two reveal that they miss singing. Both desperately miss their significant others, and sing Cruel Summer together. Season Two High School Never Ends shows Miles watching a game of dodgeball, where he notices Lana Addison personally taking out Bella. He confronts her after the game, impressed with what she has done. He says that they both agree that Bella doesn't belong with Hallie, and the two start an alliance of sorts to work together to separate them. He performs in We R Who We R, and then he introduces Lana when she comes to audition. People assume she is one of Miles' girls, and he is shocked to learn that there is a sign against him in the girls bathroom as well. He defends her when Bella attacks, and the two later are seen talking again. Miles reveals he feels unsure about his relationship with India, and that there is more to him than what just meets the eye. He also begrudgingly says he might still have feelings for Bella as well. India later kisses him in the hallway saying that she really does like him, confirming his relationship with her. He later sings some lines in High School Never Ends Miles is seen joking about around why John is absent at the beginning of Goodbye, unaware of what really has happened to him. When the news about John's suicide reaches him from Emma, he immediately begins crying and blaming Honey. He kicks over a chair in rage and storms out of the room. He is sobbing walking down the halls, and he completly blames himself. Miles sings How To Save A Life, ending the performance collapsing into tears in the auditorium. He begans throwing books down and falls to the ground again. Emma comforts him while he is sobbing on the ground unable to cope with his best friend's death. Jaxon comfronts Miles at his locker later and tells him to stop blaming himself, and he continues to blame himself for it. The two end up embracing and crying together. Miles performs at John's funeral later in the week. Lana later encourages Miles in the hallway, saying sometimes you can't stop things. He is seen performing Hold On with the rest of the New Directions. In the final scene, Miles is grieving at John's grave, saying they would win Nationals for him. Some of his friends join him, and the join hands remembering their friend. It's Britney, Bitch has Miles and India in an argument immediately. He is tired of feeling like a servant to her, and India pretends like nothing is wrong at all. Miles feels like he is just a friend to her, and ever since she left, she doesn't seem as into him anymore. The two then have a loud breakup with Breezy watching, and India storming away. Lana comforts Miles after the breakup, and she promises to come watch his football practice later. He is later seen in the auditorium, where India, Bella, Hallie, and Jaxon peform Womanizer about him, calling for an intervention. Miles performs in their performance of Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) for the student body. In Duets Deux, Miles is paired up with Finn Hudson for the assignment for the week. He later persuades Mr. Schue to allow The Femme Fatales to participate in the assignment as well. He later dedicates his performance of How To Love to Lana, and he glances at Breezy during the song. Season Three Season Four The young man makes his first appearance of the season in Ch-Ch-Changes, where Aldy dedicates a very rude obvious version of Girls and Boys towards him. He is very confused and angry about the song, forcing his eyes to stay anywhere but on Aldy. He later is seen watching Taylor raging on Aldy, eventually slapping him. Miles then mentions if he isn't sure if he knew what love is, and he thought he loved Taylor. He also reveals that India wasn't his first, and Breezy was actually who he lost his virginity to. He then looks at Bella and says how she was his first love. Miles than performs I Fell In Love For The First Time while reminiscing over his relationship while her. Taylor breaks Miles out of his trance and mentions how she expects a special date for Valentine's Day. Miles complies and says that he'll buy her favorite chocolates for her. He later comments on how much Riley and his goons pissed him off. He later embraces Hallie when she breaks into tears after her performance of White Horse. He then appears in The School of Hip-Hop saying how they should use hip-hop music to combat the Harlem Hip Hop Choir, and Will agrees to the idea saying that Miles and him could teach the kids. He later meets up with Lana and Jaxon in the courtyard, where Miles begins to explain what he did at regionals. He said that he wanted to share the victory with her since she helped them a lot to get to that point. He then reveals he hadn't heard why Hallie and her had broken up, assuming it was about the engagement. He mentions how that was the most pimptastic thing she had ever done. Then he reveals that cheating on Bella with India is one of his biggest regrets in his life, along with hurting Jaxon, Lana, and Evan. Miles says how he is done trying to go through high school playing it like a game, and how this meeting was progress in helping their friendship. The three then perform a rendition of Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You in the courtyard, where Miles compliments Lana on her rapping skills. He says that he has to go help cook dinner at the Pierce's house that night, and then leaves bumping knuckles with Jaxon. He later adds on how he loves Broadway and how they should've done the 'Annie' version of Hard Knock Life. Miles then approaches Hallie and asks her how she is doing. She mentions how she is so upset that she can't bring God into the Glee Club. The two joke about their friendship, saying how it is coming along. They then perform Jesus Walks, which upsets Will. It ends up making Hallie go to the principal's office, and Miles storms out of the room. He then later performs No Diggity with the rest of the New Directions. What Could Have Been Miles Personality Miles is one of the preppiest people you will ever meet. He is a very A-Type personality, and it makes him a very high achiever as a result. Tending to be a nice friendly person, he has a loyal personality that would make him a great friend for anyone. He is a quite confident person and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. A sense of pride could definitely be seen in him, but it is more of a quiet rather than boastful one. He knows he is that good, but doesn't really go around putting in people's faces. Due to his family being high-class, he also tends to be a bit selfish and greedy at times. Being without his older brother most of the time, Miles doesn't really know how to deal with not getting what he wants. He's a tough and athletic guy though who is currently one of the kids fighting for the starting quarterback spot on the football team, and he plays point guard during the basketball season. He tends to be against bullying and avoids hanging out with jocks for the most part. Appearance Miles is an athletic toned kid who stands at 6'1. He has medium-lengthed brown hair that he often styles his hair like Adam Levine. Rare to catch him without aviators, and he is always going to be wearing some preppy clothing. His shirt will never ever be untucked. He has warm almond eyes and dimples. He has a huge scar running down his left eye though, and it sometimes makes him feel a tad insecure. Sexuality Miles is straight and is only interested in relationships with girls. He has experimented with Jaxon by kissing him though, as well as kissing Evan to get rid of Claude, but he still remains straight. As the series progresses, Miles has become more open with his sexuality and willing to experiment more while he is in New York. Relationships Bella James Miles and Bella had an instant attraction, and two quickly fell for each other. Bella at first flirted with Miles, but her confusing feelings for Hallie kept them from fully being together. In Two of Hearts, Bella decides to pick Hallie over Miles, but it is short lived, as Hallie has Bella break up with her and go back to Miles in Don't Turn Around. The two have a healthy and sweet relationship, constantly encouraging each other. In (It's) Hairspray it is revealed that Miles had an affair with India, and the two girls force him to choose between the two. He eventually chooses India, stopping his and Bella's relationship. It is shown the two still have remaining feelings for each other and remain somewhat good friends. *Start Of: Don't Turn Around (1x08) *End Of: Pretty In Pink (1x19) India Wilson Miles was India's first target when she arrived to McKinley, but his crush on Bella made him unavailable causing her to go after Evan instead. Later in the season, it is revealed that Miles and India had begun having an affair ever since Heal the World right under Bella's noses. After it is revealed and Miles is forced to choose between the two of them, he chooses India and the two resume a very touchy and physical relationships. He's bummed and miserable with her gone from the Summer, and eventually breaks up with India when she arrives back to McKinley and joins the Femme Fatales. The two are shown to now be enemies with India wanting little to do with Miles. *Start Of: Pretty In Pink (1x19) *End Of: It's Britney, Bitch (2x03) Breezy Hollister Jaxon Pierce Jaxon and Miles are best friends since they were in pre-school, but they began to drift apart once Miles became a bully and started tossing kids in dumpsters. It became romantic in New Year's Eve, when Miles became very drunk. He ends up kissing Jaxon, who doesn't resist. Though Jaxon didn't mind, Miles is disgusted saying it was like tongue kissing his brother. In Ghost, the two are caught in a compromising position when Miles is being given CPR by Jaxon. McKenzie Kenton believes the two are in a romantic relationship, especially after their duet of I'll Cover You, but Jaxon later proves him wrong. The relationship will be explored again in S2 of NYADA. *Start Of: New Year's Eve (2x11) *End Of: New Year's Eve (2x11) Rose Mitchell Rose and Miles apparently dated before the series started, after Rose had broken up with Kevin. The relationship has little information about it, but the two broke up before the events of the first episode, and the two didn't remain especially close friends. Rose views Miles as a womanizer, but by S4 it seems the two are on much better terms. *Start Of: Pre-Glee: The Next Generation *End Of: Pre-Glee: The Next Generation Evan Marx Although Miles and Evan have a brotherly type of friendship, in Show Choir Showdown, it is revealed that Evan has/had a crush on Miles ever since Miles threw him in a dumpster. This is revealed mainly because Evan starts to have fantasies about Miles, he fantasizes that he and Evan made out in Evan's living room. Also, in Be Our Guest, when Miles tries to create a plan to force Claude to leave McKinley, he kisses Evan in front of him, causing Claude to make his final decision. *Start Of: Pre-Glee: The Next Generation *End Of: Be Our Guest (3x19) (possibly) Taylor Atkinson Miles and Taylor were a relatively new couple on the scene, and they were the ones in complete control of the school. After Taylor's failed attemps at Aldy, she made several ploys at Miles, and finally managed to real him in by the beginning of Strength. The two have gone strong since, despite a few setbacks like Miles quitting the Glee Club and the abuse at the hands of his stepfather. The two were still dating, but seem to be much less touchy and even going downhill by the time Ch-Ch-Changes comes along. Eventually, Aldy starts to want Taylor back and gets into a feud with Miles over Taylor. Their relationship is shown to be deteriorating fast, and in Even Badder Reputation, it is revealed that Miles had been in an affair with Honey Berry, and that Taylor had kissed Aldy. The two break up, and Taylor slaps him across the face. *Start Of: Strength (3x04) *End Of: Even Badder Reputation (4x16) Ana Watson Miles relationship with Ana is one of pure lust only with Miles. He always is drooling over Ana and her hot performances. However both because of her sexuality and relationships with other people, nothing has ever came of this. Ana doesn't seem to reciprocate the lust, but tends to often taunt Miles, especially with her legs. They did however share a kiss in Truth or Dare in a sexy game of spin the bottle. They had an intense hot kiss that made both of their significant others uncomfortable. It went back to an one-sided lust after this though. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A Logan Campbell TBD Ryan Granger Family Relationships Graham Larson There is a very strong relationship between both Miles and his older brother. The two are very close and rely on each other for strength in their family. Graham is shown to be furious when he learns of Blake abusing Miles, and he shows that he is very protective of his little brother. Amanda Larson She she seems to care very deeply for her son and is distraught at his poor treatment. Amanda is unable to stand up to Blake though, so she isn't able to show her care and concern as she wishes. Blake Larson He has very difficult standards on Miles. He keeps his rules sharply in check with the young man, and he expects him to follow them with no questions asked. He apparently also been abusive towards Miles and is revealed to have been the reason behind his scars. His controlling attitude eventually drove Miles out of his home. Songs Season One Solos #'Light On (For Your Entertainment) #If I Only Had The Nerve (Invitationals) #Bad (Heal the World) Solos in Duets #Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes' ''(Bella) (Invitationals) #'You're Timeless to Me' (James) ((It's) Hairspray) #'Leaving Las Vegas '(Nicole) ''(Vegas) #'Cruel Summer (Hallie) (Summer Love) Solos in Group Numbers #'The Nicest Kids in Town' (For Your Entertainment) ''(with Nicole, Honey, Bella, Jaxon, and Kevin) #'Proud' (Proud) (with Jaxon and Honey) '' #'You Get What You Give' '(Battle Of The Sexes) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, John, Kevin and Lucas) #Two of Hearts (Two of Hearts) ''(with Jaxon, James, and Bella) '' #Surefire Winners (Invitationals) (with Jaxon and James) #This is Halloween (This Is Halloween) (with James, Bella, Hallie, Evan, John, Jaxon, Rose, Nicole, Breezy and Lucas) #We're Not Gonna Take It (This is Halloween) (with Jaxon, James, Bella, and Hallie) #The Monster Mash (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Nicole, and Honey) #There For You (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Jaxon, James, Honey, Bella, Hallie, Evan, Rose, Nicole, John, Kevin, Breezy and Lucas) #Tonight, Tonight (Don't Turn Around)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Evan, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas and Hallie) #'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version) '(Battle For Sectionals) (with Honey, Nicole, Jaxon, Bella, and Kevin) #'Blow ('Battle For Sectionals) ''(with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Nicole, Rose, John, Evan and Lucas)'' #'I Made It ('Battle For Sectionals) (with John, Jaxon, James and Evan) #'Where Are You Christmas '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Hallie, Bella, Honey, and Jaxon) #'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Blaine, James, Evan, Jaxon, John, and Lucas) #'The Power of Love '(The Power of Love) (with Bella, Jaxon, and James) #'Call It What You Want '(Love Conquers All) (with Bella, India, John, Hallie, and Lucas) #'They Don't Care About Us ('Heal the World) ''(with Jaxon, James, Hallie, Bella, India, Miles and Declan)'' #'Glamorous '(Pretty In Pink) (with India and Quinn) #'Cheers (Drink To That) '(LDN) (with India, Honey, James, Nicole, Dillon, Breezy, and John) #'School's Out '(Summer Love) (with Jaxon, Evan, and James) Season Two Solos #'How To Save A Life' (Goodbye) #'I Kissed A Boy' (Labels) #'Faint '(New Divide) #'I'll Be '(A Night to Remember) #'Use Somebody '(Underrated Artists) Solos in Duets #'How To Love' (Finn) (Duets Deux) #'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' (Jaxon) (New Year's Eve) Solos in Group Numbers #'We R Who We R '(High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas, Evan and Honey) #'Stick To the Status Quo' (High School Never Ends) (with James, Nicole, John, and India) #'High School Never Ends '(High School Never Ends) (with Lucas, Nicole, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin, and Rose) #'Hold On '(Goodbye) (with James, Jaxon, Honey, Kevin, and Rose) #'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with Rose, Kevin, Honey, Jaxon, Bella, and Nicole) #'Party Rock Anthem' ('''Popular)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Kevin, Evan, Aldy, Honey, Breezy, Rose and Bella) #'Feel Good, Inc./Somebody Told Me('Mash It Up!)' ''(with Aldy, Lucas, Jaxon, James, Evan and Kevin) #Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite (Mash It Up!)' ''(with James, Kevin, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Honey and Nicole) #'Wild At Heart ('Yee-Haw)' ''(with Kevin, Bella, Nicole, Jaxon, Rose and Hallie) #Rhythm Nation (Rhythm Nation) (with Breezy and Honey) #Not Afraid (Fear/Fearless) (with Evan, Jaxon, Lucas, and Rose) #Winter Wonderland (Snowed In) (with Jaxon, Reece, Bella, Rachel, Natasha, Adam, Chad, Declan, and Taylor) #It's Raining Men (Labels) (with Lana, Kevin, Hallie, and Dillon) #I'm Coming Out' (Labels) (''with James, Honey, and Evan) #'Numb/Encore '(New Divide) (with Jaxon and Evan) #'Brokenhearted' (A Night To Remember) (with James, Jaxon, Bella, Rose, and Breezy) #'Hollywood ('Hollywood) (with James, Jaxon, Taylor, Ana, Lana, Adam, and Rose) #'You Should Be Dancin' '(Hollywood) (with Jaxon and Honey) #'Celebrity Skin' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, James, Nicole, Honey, and Evan) #'Paris (Ooh La La)' (Gold Forever) (with Jaxon, Bella, and Nicole) #'Gold Forever ('Gold Forever) (with Jaxon, Adam, Evan, and Kevin) Season Three Solos #'Gotta Be Somebody' (Days of Glory) #'This Magic Moment' (Magic) #'Family Portrait' (We Made It) #'Perfect' (Strength) #'Waltz Moore '(Self-Esteem) #'Naked Love' (Freaky Monday) #'Monster '(Idol Worship) #'I'll Make A Man Out of You '(Be Our Guest) Solos in Duets #'Family Portrait' (James) ''(We Made It) #'Tough' (Hallie) (Strength) #'Harder To Breathe ''(Jaxon) ''(Ghost) #The Boys Are Back ' ''(Jaxon) ''(High School Musical) #'Take Care (Evan) (Show Choir Showdown) #I'll Cover You (Jaxon) (Show Choir Showdown) #'Never Again (Adam) (Face Down) #So What ''(Lana) ''(God Is A DJ) #My First Kiss' (Taylor) (Truth or Dare) #'Best Friends, Right?' (Lana) (Amy) Solos in Group Numbers #'Chasing the Sun (Days of Glory) (with Jaxon, Hallie, and Claude) #Magic (Magic) (with Jaxon, Rose, and Evan) #Open Wounds' (Strength) ''(with Lana and James) #'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)) '(Strength) (with Taylor, Jaxon, and Aldy) #'Starships '(Young Forever) (with Lana, James, Hallie, Taylor, Evan, Natasha, Kevin, Adam, Honey, Lucas, Claude, and Ana) #'Like Whoa' (Night Out) (with James, Bella, Kevin, Rose, Lana, Hallie, Jaxon, Taylor, Adam, Natasha, Ana, Aldy, Nicole, Honey and Lucas) Season Four Solos #'I Fell In Love For The First Time '(Ch-Ch-Changes) #'This Is Home '(This Is Home) #'Amish Paradise' (Weird) #'Crazy Girl '(When I'm Gone) #'God Bless the USA' (The Price of Freedom) #'Red Solo Cup '(One Drunken Night) #'Girl You Know It's True' (Even Badder Reputation) #'Run' (In One Moment) #'Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...)' (Party Like It's Prom Night) Solos in Duets #'Jesus Walks' (Hallie) (The School of Hip-Hop) #'Brick By Boring Brick' (Adam) (Rock the Halls) #'Kiss You All Over' (Ana) (Gimme More) #'When I Come Around' (Lana) (Now or Never) #'Homecoming' (Graham) (This Is Home) #'Barbie Girl '(Taylor) (Homecoming) #'Sweet Nothing '(Ana) (Miami Heat) #'All The Right Moves ' (Lana) (In One Moment) #'Pom Poms' (Jaxon) (Party Like It's Prom Night) Solos in Group Numbers #'Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You' (The School of Hip-Hop) (with Jaxon and Lana) #'No Diggity' (The School of Hip-Hop) (with Jaxon, Evan, Bella, Kevin, Adam, Ana, James, Monique, and Rose) #'Now or Never '(Now or Never) (with Jaxon and James) #'Live While We're Young' (Now or Never) (with Adam, Nicole, Aldy, Taylor, Jaxon, Evan, McKenzie, and Kevin) #'Perform This Way '(Weird)'' (with Kevin, Jaxon, Lana, Evan, Hallie, Natasha, Ana, Honey, and Monique)'' #'Hurt' (When I'm Gone) (with Jaxon, James, and Lana) #'Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue (The Angry American)' (The Price of Freedom) (with McKenzie, Rose, Hallie, Kevin, Monique, Lucas, and Adam) #'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) '(One Drunken Night) (with Ana, Jaxon, Aldy, Nicole, Honey, Evan, Lana, Taylor, Kevin, Monique, McKenzie) #'Battlefield' (One Drunken Night) (with Jaxon, James, Evan, Taylor, Aldy, Bella, Hallie, Lana, Ana, Natasha, Chuck, Monqiue, Kevin, McKenzie, Honey, Rose, and Adam) #'Retro Dance Freak' (Glee Goes Gaga) (with McKenzie, Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, Honey, Rose, and Lana) #'Don't Judge Me '(Even Badder Reputation) (with Honey, Lana, Hallie, Jaxon, and James) Trivia Gallery Josh2.jpg Josh1.jpg Josh hutcherson 875463.jpg Bobbys.jpg Tumblr lj58txSQwp1qg3sn6o1 500 large.png Deproud.jpg Quotes Videos Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters